


On Purpose

by blackat_t7t



Series: Accidentally On Purpose [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Kuroko doesn't follow Kagami on purpose-- well, maybe he does.





	On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/15/2018

Kuroko hefted his schoolbooks and closed his locker, looking off down the hall. He spotted Kagami a few yards away, already on his way to their last class. Kuroko proceeded towards the classroom, falling into step behind his teammate. It wasn’t that he was following Kagami; they just had a class together next and were going in the same direction.

_You’re following him on purpose, and you know it._

Kuroko looked up at his red-haired teammate, watching and listening without being noticed. Kagami had the textbook for their last class open in his hand and was muttering under his breath about the difficulty of a test earlier that day. Kuroko spoke up.

“It was pretty hard.”

Kagami started in surprise and looked back at Kuroko, his expression furious, though Kuroko could tell the anger wasn’t genuine. “Where did you come from?”

“I was here just now.”

“Well, go away!”

Kuroko shrugged and stepped away from Kagami into the crowd. He slipped through the milling students and moved quietly into the room of his next class, taking his seat behind Kagami’s.

Other students came in, talking amongst themselves. Kagami entered, and dropped into his seat without looking at Kuroko. The bell hadn’t rung yet, and the conversations around the room continued.

“Are you worried about the quiz in this class?” Kuroko asked Kagami, who was still looking at his book. Again his teammate jumped and turned back to look at him.

“When did you get here? I thought you were behind me!”

“I went ahead,” Kuroko replied calmly.

“You keep doing this! Are you following me around on purpose?” the larger teen accused.

“We have this class together,” Kuroko rationalized. “Of course we’re going the same way.”

_That’s not true. You’re doing it on purpose to be able to talk to him._

“I don’t--” Kagami began, likely to tell Kuroko he didn’t believe him, but the bell rang, interrupting him. The conversation around the classroom stopped abruptly, and the teacher began passing out quiz papers.

When the class ended, Kagami stood and left the room, an aggravated expression on his face. Kuroko gathered his books and trotted after his teammate. The red-haired teen went to his locker to pack his books, and Kuroko did the same, watching him. When Kagami hefted his backpack and started towards the gym, Kuroko darted over.

“How did the quiz go?”

“You’ve got to be doing this on purpose!” Kagami cried, drawing the attention of the other students in the hall. “Are you trying to annoy me?” Kuroko thought it was a bit overdramatic, considering he knew his teammate wasn’t really annoyed by him any more, or even truly surprised.

“No,” the smaller teen replied calmly.

_Not to annoy…_

Kagami was still glaring at him. Kuroko, knowing the other teen’s anger was feigned, glanced around. “People are staring at us,” he reminded his teammate. Kagami’s eyes roved over the crowd, his expression fierce.

“What are you looking at, huh?!” Everyone who had been staring quickly turned away and went about their business. Kagami glared after them for a second, making sure to scare them. Apparently satisfied that they were frightened of him, he started to leave, but stopped and looked back at Kuroko. “Come on,” he said. “We’d better get to practice.”

“Yeah,” Kuroko replied, snatching up his backpack and trotting after the other teen.

“Wait!” Kagami said, stopping in his tracks and pushing his smaller teammate ahead of him. “This time, you’re walking in front so I can see you!”

Kuroko glanced back, a small smile on his lips, and he thought he saw one on Kagami’s as well. Then the red-haired teen caught him looking, and his smile turned into a scowl. Kuroko turned his head forward again and proceeded to the gym, still smiling.


End file.
